This application claims priority of German patent application number 20206846.3, filed Apr. 30, 2002, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to suction-cup devices. In an embodiment, the present invention relates to a suction-cup device having a cup-like supporting body and a suction diaphragm which is positioned in the cup opening of the supporting body. On the center of the suction diaphragm there acts a pull rod, which projects through a central opening of the supporting body by way of its free end. A clamping member which can be pivoted about a pivot pin is articulated at the free end of the pull rod. The clamping member can be pivoted about the pivot pin from a release position, via a dead-center position, into a clamping position.
An existing suction-cup device is described in DE 22 17 638 A. In that document, a hook is articulated on a pull rod, the hook forming, in the region of the point of articulation, a fork-like extension which has the function of a clamping member. In order to hang something on the hook, the pivot pin has to run in the horizontal direction.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved suction-cup device in a functionally advantageous manner.
The object is achieved by the present invention.
In an embodiment, the present invention provides a clamping member having a spring-action clamp clip. Two arms are connected to one another such that they can be pivoted about an articulation pin and the arms have clamping jaws at one end and actuating sections at the other end. The articulation pin is positioned transversely to the pivot pin. By the two clamping jaws being opened by the two actuating sections being moved toward one another, the clamp clip can be moved into a ready-to-grip position. In order to fasten an article by means of the suction-cup device on a vertically extending wall or alternatively on a horizontal surface, the pivot pin can run vertically in order for the articulation pin to run in horizontally, so that the clamping jaws are oriented downward. In this position, to fasten the suction-cup device on the vertical surface or release it from a fastened position, the entire spring-action clamp clip has to be pivoted about the pivot pin. This is all executed about a vertically oriented axis, so that the clamping mouth of the clamp clip is always oriented downward during the clamping and release actuation. In the preferred configuration of the invention, the two arms are associated with one another in a rocker-like manner.
The actuating sections are displaced counter to the force of a spring in order to spread the clamping jaws apart from one another. This spring also applies the clamping force.
Furthermore, the clamping member may form an extension which has two surfaces located substantially perpendicularly in relation to one another and which is part of an arcuate clamping section of one of the two arms. This extension may be integrally molded on the plastics-material arm. The extension may be in the form of a truncated pyramid with a fork-like opening in which the pull rod is pivoted. The pin may be located in the center.
Furthermore, it is advantageous for a reference plane defined by the abutting clamping jaws and the articulation pin to run parallel to a fastening plane defined by the peripheral edge of the cup-like supporting body. The free end of the pull rod may be mounted in the fork opening of the extension such that the clamping member can be displaced into the release position in opposite pivoting directions. As a result, the suction-cup device can also be easily installed in the region of corners. The broad surfaces of the extension may run trapezoidally in relation to the clamping surface of the extension.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention are described in, and will be apparent from, the following Detailed Description of the Invention and the Figures.